


【盾冬】Sugartown

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 退休失憶特務盾x民宿老闆冬Bucky認為自己可以做一個快樂的單親爸爸，遺失了過去一段記憶的Steve卻再次來到他身邊。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名來自The Fratellis的歌《Sugartown》，歌詞其實跟這個故事頗合。
> 
> 一夜情後意外懷孕，本來想獨自生下孩子撫養的Bucky，卻在懷孕五個月時和回到小鎮的Steve重逢。  
> Steve帶著滿身的傷和遺忘了一大段記憶的頭腦，來到這個他不知為何一心想念的小鎮，對挺著肚子卻仍活力滿滿的民宿老闆「一見」鐘情。

Bucky知道沒有百分百的保護措施，但他倒是沒想過自己也能成為低機率下的「幸運兒」。

 

離開西海岸的金融大城天使堡後，沿著CA7公路往內陸開，清早出門，如果一路順暢，恰好可以在進入酥糖鎮時，看見夕陽落進小鎮盡頭的山谷。  
酥糖鎮原名希霧納德阿祖卡鎮，在安東尼二世在位時，當地首長看中此地得天獨厚的環境，冬季溫暖夏季炎熱，充足的陽光與雨水灑落在廣衾的平原上，是種植糖的原料——甘蔗的優秀產地，於是引進了製糖業。希霧納德阿祖卡鎮全盛時期，鎮上有二萬名居民，其中七成都是在製糖業的相關產業工作，每日每夜，鎮上都瀰漫著甘蔗在高溫下受擠壓而產生的糖香。  
也因此，人們逐漸拋棄了它漫長的全名，改稱呼它「酥糖鎮」。

時間進到安東尼二世的孫子，卡爾四世在位期間，酥糖鎮的糖業就已經逐漸邁入黃昏。卡爾四世病逝後，國家進入一段短時間的動盪，轉變為共和體制，並且加速了工業化的腳步，傳統的製糖業逐漸不敷成本，從國外進口的大量蔗糖，價格更為低廉，很快地佔據了家家戶戶的餐桌與廚房，酥糖鎮的製糖業幾乎是在一夕間迅速潦倒，人口快速流失。  
共和七十二年的現在，酥糖鎮已經只是西岸近郊的一個平凡小鎮，人口約在一千五百人左右，多從事觀光業，以背靠雲山，胸擁鏡湖的美景吸引旅人。遊客若在天使堡安排了一週以上的行程，酥糖鎮往往會是其中一個景點，值得特地來此住上一晚。

酥糖鎮最為遊客所喜愛的住宿地，是城鎮中央，距離希霧納德阿祖卡車站步行5分鐘的距離，一棟保存良好的維多莉亞風格式小屋，小屋在訂房網上的名稱是「Barnes之家」，民宿主人正是Barnes家的長子，James “Bucky” Barnes。

 

酥糖鎮是Barnes家的發跡地，在製糖業興盛時期，Barnes家擁有鎮上最大的製糖廠，賺進了大把鈔票，其後Barnes家便靠著這筆巨財到各地進行投資，累積了他家龐大的家底。現在Barnes家的成員分佈世界各地，幾乎都已經不住在鎮上，酥糖鎮上僅保留了兩棟Barnes家的房屋，一個是雲山腳下佔地遼闊的Barnes莊園，另一個便是「Barnes之家」的所在地。這棟小屋的第一任主人是紐亞金控的創辦人James Barnes，在當時為alpha所把持的金融界中，他是能力最強的omega，一生事蹟堪稱傳奇，與知名畫家丈夫鶼鰈情深的故事也始終流傳在街頭巷尾。  
Bucky是James的長孫，他的母親是James最疼愛的獨生女，跟自己同名的長孫更是捧在手心的寶貝。James親自扶養Bucky到他14歲，要離家去上私立住宿中學為止，Bucky童年時光都在酥糖鎮度過，James過世時，把這棟小屋留給了他。

三年前，Bucky獨自一人回到酥糖鎮，兩個月後，「Barnes之家」正式營業。

 

Steve來到「Barnes之家」那天，是個萬里無雲的大晴天。  
他站在小屋前，再度確認地址後，舉起手按了門鈴。門鈴響了兩聲，屋內傳來輕快的「來了！」，沒多久，一名身著淺藍色T-shirt、穿著短褲的棕髮青年打開了大門。

「嘿，歡迎來到Barnes之家，我是Bucky。」青年留著短髮，捲捲的瀏海落在額際，露出可愛的笑容時，湖綠色的眼眸裡滿是笑意，連眼角的細紋看起來也格外溫柔。Steve眨了眨眼，也彎起了嘴角：『你好，我是Steve Rogers，我訂了今晚的住宿。』

 

如今想來大概也是命中注定，甚少有空房的Barnes之家，當晚投宿的只有兩個人，另一個是已經住了三個晚上，對酥糖鎮摸得熟熟的，獨自旅行的優雅女士，完全不會勞煩Bucky替她忙進忙出，難得空出時間的Bucky決定帶Steve去鎮上的酒吧喝一杯，聊聊天。Steve說自己只是路過，打算在進入天使堡之前休憩一晚，甚至沒有在酥糖鎮多晃晃的打算，Bucky便熱心地想要介紹他自己美麗的家鄉。

他得承認即使來來去去那麼多旅客，Steve也是他看過最好看的一個。Bucky自認自己即使是omega，身材也不算嬌小，但Steve硬是比他高出半個頭，結實的身材沒一處不完美，包括比例良好的長腿與寬肩窄臀，藍黑色的襯衫勾勒出他好看的肌肉線條，深金色的短髮梳理得整整齊齊，不說話時看起來一臉嚴肅，可只要勾起嘴角，他瞳孔裡的海藍色便像一彎溫泉般蕩漾開來。

 

Bucky沒有預期兩人一定會上床，但是在一點酒精的催化下，那也不怎麼令人驚訝。

 

「呼⋯⋯輕點⋯⋯嗯，對，好棒⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」Bucky仰著頭靠在牆壁上，一條腿勾著Steve的腿，雙手摟著他的脖子，幾乎懸空的下半身沒地方施力，任Steve在裡面橫衝直撞。  
他送Steve回房間，兩人又在門口說了一會兒話，直到Steve終於出手，把他拉進了他暫住一晚的落腳地，隨即把Bucky壓在門邊狂熱的吻他，Bucky一秒都沒耽擱，一邊纏綿地勾著Steve伸進他口腔的舌，一邊去解Steve襯衫的鈕扣，手伸進去衣服裡摸他跟大理石一樣堅硬的腹肌，再鑽進他的長褲裡捏他緊實的臀。

他覺得自己很久沒有動情得這麼快又這麼厲害，Steve沒費多少功夫替他開拓，就很順暢地進入Bucky已經又溼又熱，完全準備好的身體。他摟著Bucky快速地抽插，在Bucky第一次高潮後，兩人轉移陣地到床上，平躺著的Bucky方便Steve把他雙腿壓到最開，由上往下進到最深處，大力地進出。  
Bucky又喘息又尖叫，高潮過一次的甬道收縮得厲害，他幾乎能感受到Steve粗長的陰莖上勃起的血管，在他下身的肉壁上來回碾壓，直到抵住了宮口，逼著已經很久沒有打開的那個隱密的地方接納他。  
「Steve⋯⋯Steve，太深了，嗚⋯⋯」Bucky在Steve的性器壓進宮口時射了第二次，被過度的快感逼得落下眼淚，他扭動著想要逃離，Steve只是緊緊握住他的腰，親吻他的唇瓣誘哄他：『沒事的，再打開一點，Bucky，讓我進去，會很舒服的⋯⋯』

Bucky很難說那感覺是不是舒服，Steve脹開的陰莖結撐開了他的身體內部，一股麻麻的感覺從下身穴口蔓延到腹部，讓他的心臟怦怦地跳得好用力。Steve抱著Bucky側過身，在等待結消退的同時，也平復著兩人的呼吸。  
即使兩人都有點醉意，Steve還是很仔細地做了保護措施，當然兩人也不會在第一次見面的一夜情中互相標記。預期中將不會出現任何需要兩人事後處理的問題，當下的快感便令Bucky非常滿意。

 

「你真是太棒了，Steve。」Bucky的眼皮很重，消耗了太多體力令他昏昏欲睡，加上又被摟在一個堅實的懷裡，他的意識抽離得很快，沒多久就陷入了夢鄉。  
『謝謝誇獎。』Steve吻了他汗溼的髮，耐心等著結消退後，還起身為Bucky做了簡單的擦拭。

 

隔天早晨，Bucky在生理時鐘規定的6點鐘準時清醒。他下床開始穿衣服，邊穿邊往門邊走，直到他站在門前穿上褲子時，Steve也醒了，正眨著眼睛望著他。  
一手握著門把，Bucky對Steve露出笑容：「改天再來酥糖鎮，也許我們可以相處更多時間。」沒等Steve回答，他便離開了Steve的房間，準備去開始民宿主人繁忙的一天。

Steve在上午9:30退房時，Bucky正在整理今天有客人要入住的房間，Steve把鑰匙直接留在前台，悄悄地離去了。

 

Bucky原以為兩人的交集在短時間內不會再出現，畢竟依Steve透露的少數訊息中，他的工作很繁重，而且即將要離開共和國一段時間，大概不會那麼快有閒暇再到酥糖鎮度假。Bucky雖然有Steve訂房時留下的電話，但兩人充其量也不過是睡過一次的交情，實在沒什麼理由聯絡。

直到兩個月後，Bucky在吐得昏天黑地，吃了藥也沒好轉的兩天後，心血來潮驗了孕。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve回來了，他想在這裡待下來。

Steve是在一個安靜的週三下午，抵達希霧納德阿祖卡車站。

 

平日下午的酥糖鎮很安靜，沒有什麼遊客，小鎮的居民習慣在上午解決需要外出的採買、交易等事務，下午是他們的休息時間，家家戶戶掩著門，街上只有少數的人在行走。  
Steve拖著行李箱，在車站前那條大街上漫步，試圖找一家看起來像是旅館的屋子。他問了幾家掛著招牌的旅館，連續幾家都沒有空房了，他按著前一家推薦的下一家，逐間詢問，直到大街的盡頭那間旅社，告訴他回到車站前那間維多莉亞式的屋子問問看。

「那間看起來像是民宅，但是是民宿。早上我看見在這裡住了一週的一大家子，六七口人，退房離開了，現在可能剛好有空房，你能去碰碰運氣。」櫃檯的小哥這麼指示Steve，他道了謝，轉身往車站的方向走。

 

小哥說的那間屋子，的確在門前掛了一個招牌，上面以漂亮的花體字寫著「Barnes之家」，只是招牌不大，不怎麼起眼。Steve按了下門鈴，大門應聲而開，他跨過門檻往裡走，內門敞開著，櫃檯後方有一個棕髮青年坐在那，正低著頭在寫些什麼。  
在發現青年的左臂是明顯的機械臂時，Steve留了心。

『你好。』Steve開口，青年抬起頭，明顯的愣住了：「Steve？」  
『你認識我？』Steve內心立刻有了警覺，他對這個小鎮有著模糊的熟悉感，當Fury問他下一站要去哪裡時，他脫口而出了這個離天使堡不遠，但算不上特別的旅遊景點。他不知道這裡到底有什麼，只是內心有個聲音，告訴他，再來一趟。  
「呃⋯⋯你不認識我？」青年站起身，走出櫃台，來到Steve面前，Steve這才發現他是一個懷有身孕的omega。他不清楚懷孕期間肚子會大得多快，但是青年的孕肚很明顯，他估計至少是孕期中期了。  
『我⋯⋯』Steve猶豫了一下，斟酌著開口：『我受了傷，忘了一段時間的事，抱歉。你是⋯⋯我們是朋友嗎？』

 

Bucky看見走進Barnes之家的人是Steve時，他確實大吃一驚。

夏天剛開始時，這個金髮青年曾經來過酥糖鎮，他們一拍即合，一起度過了一個激情的夜晚，直到現在Bucky仍然不時回味那晚兩人之間的高度契合。原本他們的交集應該只會在那一晚，但兩個月後，Bucky發現自己意外懷孕了。  
幾乎連算都不用算，畢竟這鄉下小鎮，能找到的對象不多，即使往前再推半年，Steve都是他近期唯一發生過關係的人。

究竟該不該留下這個孩子，Bucky思索了數日。

 

作為一個正在婚配年齡的omega，Bucky卻是因為厭倦了在愛情中來回追逐的把戲，選擇離開那些燈紅酒綠的大都市。  
也許是太早開始接觸愛與慾，倦怠得也早，Bucky回到家鄉的原因之一，正是因為這裡人口外流得嚴重，沒有多少跟他差不多年齡的單身漢，他可以自在地過自己的生活，頂多偶爾打發一些熱心想為他婚配的左鄰右舍。  
不過不想要糾纏於無謂的感情關係，不代表他對孩子沒興趣。Bucky早就知道自己很希望有孩子，這也是他早早陷入情愛世界的原因之一，決定單身過日子也不錯之後，他依然沒放棄有自己孩子的願望，甚至打聽了獨身omega如何進行人工生殖的種種手續。

這麼想來，肚子裡這個剛萌芽的小娃，倒像是天上掉下來的禮物。

 

決定留下孩子之後，Bucky試著打電話聯絡Steve，畢竟孩子另一半的基因屬於他，不管Steve怎麼打算，事先溝通好總不會是壞事。不過Bucky打了幾次，電話都沒開機，隨著肚子一天天大起來，Bucky也放棄了。  
聯絡不上就算了吧，他們之間的緣分也許就在那一天而已。

Bucky壓下內心的期望，開始認真地規劃起自己和孩子的未來生活。

 

就像他未曾預告的初訪，Steve再度進入他的世界，也是毫無徵兆。

Bucky仔細打量了下眼前這個宣稱自己失去部分記憶的男人，他的外表與兩人初次見面時沒有太多差別，多了一些數日未刮的鬍渣，頭髮長了一些，比起前次的精神飽滿，現在的他看起來有些疲憊，眼神也暗淡了。  
他還不知道Steve發生了什麼，卻已經開始想讓他留在自己身邊。

 

「我們⋯⋯呃，不算是朋友，但你幾個月前來住過，我們算是，相談甚歡吧。」Bucky掛上笑容，問：「如何？還想再在酥糖鎮待上一晚？」  
『我想⋯⋯』Steve猶豫了會，開口問：『請問這裡有長期出租的房子嗎？我聽說有一種叫做「打工換宿」的方案，你這裡有需要人手嗎？我什麼粗活都能做。』  
他也想在這裡住下來嗎？Bucky抿了下唇，點了點頭，提出一個他前一分鐘甚至都沒想過的招募訊息：「我一直在找人幫忙，畢竟⋯⋯你應該看得出來，我懷孕了，這幾個禮拜開始行動有些不方便，如果能有人替我分擔一些事，那再好不過。」還好Steve沒看到他今天爬到屋頂上清煙囪的行為，Bucky暗想，又說：「我包食宿，還可以給你額外的零用金，但你要跟我合作打理這間旅館。基本上體力活都要靠你，等我開始備產時，大概民宿八成的工作都需要仰賴你，所以我希望你至少能待半年。當然如果你執意在我大肚便便時離開，我也是不能綁著你，只是⋯⋯所有工作都需要雙方互信，你懂吧？」  
面對一個幾乎可以說是陌生的人進來求職，青年卻似乎立刻願意給他這份工作，Steve猜想兩人初識時應該真的關係很好。Steve點頭答應：『我至少不會在你能重新獨立打理旅館前離開，言出必行。』  
「很好。」Bucky關上內門，轉身往樓梯走，示意Steve跟上：「我先帶你去放行李，然後，你得盡快熟悉這間旅館。」

 

最好，也同時熟悉我的世界。


	3. Chapter 3

Barnes之家雖然佔地不小，但是由於整間民宿只有Bucky一個人老闆兼員工，所以通常一天內只會開放五間房的訂房，一間四人房，兩間雙人房和兩間單人房，來客人數盡量控制在十個左右。  
這裡每週二和週末兩天會供應沙拉吧式的自助早餐，另外收費，其他日子偶爾也會有，主要看Bucky的忙碌程度，而以自助早餐的豐盛程度來說，10珈雅幣的費用相當低廉，假如在外面用餐，這費用大概也就夠兩塊麵包。Bucky的好手藝在酥糖鎮已是小有名氣，再加上來訪旅客的宣傳，早餐日前晚的訂房大排長龍，住房日三個月前開放預訂時，往往一小時內就會額滿，有許多客人再三要求，希望能增加供應早餐的時間，也有客人在非早餐日希望能付較高的金額請Bucky代為準備早餐。

原先Bucky已在審慎考慮，如果要加供早餐，可能需要另聘人手或是減少住房人數，但是目前他自己一個人招待十名住客，是他自己最感到舒適的情況，如果再加聘人手，還需要額外增加教學跟和新人磨合的時間，成本也不划算，更違反了他自己本來只是想跟客人多聊聊天才額外準備早餐的心意，所以一直猶豫不決。  
意外懷孕後，原先一天只睡六個小時就已經精神飽滿的Bucky，漸漸需要睡到超過八小時，有時下午也要有一小時以上的補眠，否則會出現很明顯的精神不濟，嚴重時還會感到暈眩。這大大的壓縮到Bucky的工作時間，別說增加早餐日了，他甚至在考慮減少房客名額，並且暫停週末的早餐日。

 

Steve來的那天，剛好是早餐日，Bucky前一晚又睡得不好，整個上午都昏昏沈沈，在櫃檯後做事都不停地打瞌睡，但他勉強撐起精神，想為Steve整理出一個房間，如果還有時間，也慢慢交代他做一些基本的事。

Barnes之家範圍內，前後共有三棟同樣造型的屋子，只有第一棟是老房子，共有三層樓，一樓作為接待客人的大廳，二樓是一間打通了的大房間，作為客人的起居室和餐廳；三樓有一間小的儲藏室、一間較小的臥房兼工作室，若是當天沒有新房客或是預約的客人都到了之後，Bucky有時會在接待處掛上牌子，請客人打電話或按鈴呼喚他，他則在三樓工作和休憩。  
兩棟之間都以庭園和小徑連接，後面兩棟是Bucky決心把這屋子改造成民宿之後，又另外修建的。第二棟是住客樓，三樓是一間較大的四人房，二樓有兩間單人房，一樓則是兩間雙人房；第三棟則是Bucky自己住的房子，一樓有小客廳、廚房與餐廳，二樓是書房和Bucky的臥室，三樓有兩間帶浴室的客房。

 

本來Bucky打算讓Steve住在第一棟樓的三樓，但他帶Steve上樓後瞧了瞧，又覺得三樓還是比較適合他自己臨時的工作室，若是給了Steve，他反而不方便了。

「我看你還是住第三棟吧，就住我樓上。」Bucky沒有猶豫很久便做了這打算，他帶著Steve下了樓，往後方走去。Steve猶豫了半晌，還是開口問：『這方便嗎？』  
「啊？」Bucky回頭，疑問地說：「有什麼不方便的？」  
『我是說⋯⋯呃，你剛說那是你樓上，這豈不是很打擾你？」Steve跟著Bucky進了門，站在客廳裡，有些手足無措。  
Bucky頓了頓，心裡暗暗好笑地想，我連肚子裡的娃娃都是你的，讓你住我樓上哪裡打擾了？不過他只是笑笑，語氣隨意地說：「這裡就只有我們兩個『工作人員』，我既然打算『錄取』你，就是很相信你了，以後我們彼此幫忙的地方還很多，不必拘泥這一點小事。」他挑起眉問：「你前次的住房登記上說你是個alpha，雖然我是個omega，但我正懷著寶寶，所以一切都很穩定，不會有突如其來的熱潮期打擾到你。還是說⋯⋯你很想打擾我？」  
Steve瞬間紅了臉龐，連忙搖頭，Bucky心裡暗笑，對他指了指三樓：「帶你上去看看，你順便收拾一下你的行李，我們再來看接下來要做些什麼。」

 

頭暈了大半個上午，Bucky走上三樓後，累得眼前都有些花了，他隨手抓了一把Steve房內的椅子坐下，微閉上眼緩緩調整著呼吸。  
三樓的客房已經好一陣子沒人來住，Bucky都有定期打掃，所以還顯得乾淨明亮，只是有些空蕩。Steve剛打開行李，拿出幾件衣服放在床上，轉頭看見Bucky靠在椅子上休息，臉色似乎有些蒼白，吃了一驚，匆匆上前：『你還好嗎？要不要⋯⋯呃，睡一會兒？』他也不知道Bucky怎麼了，也許是懷孕容易累？這睡一覺會好嗎？還是該請醫生來？這鎮上哪裡有醫生？Steve心慌意亂，他彎下腰仔細觀察Bucky的神色，還好他除了臉色不太好看外，呼吸頻率倒還正常。  
「沒事，我只是昨天沒睡好，今天容易累。」Bucky睜開眼，彎起嘴角，對Steve說：「你怎麼看起來很緊張的樣子？」  
『我以為⋯⋯我擔心你不舒服，要不要去看醫生？』Steve問。  
「沒事，我休息一下就好。」Bucky呼了一口氣，又說：「這陣子可能要麻煩你了，我實在⋯⋯沒想到懷個孩子這麼累人。有你幫忙以後，應該會輕鬆一些。」  
『你⋯⋯』Steve想問Bucky他的alpha怎麼沒有在身邊照顧他，又擔心自己交淺言深惹Bucky不舒服，又說不出原因的很想安撫Bucky，原本想問的話脫口說錯了：『我會照顧你的。』語出後驚覺不對，急著要解釋，Bucky倒是不怎麼在意的樣子：「是嗎？那我先說謝謝囉。」

 

室外的陽光從敞亮的窗戶灑進來，點亮了Bucky舒展開的眉眼，他彎起的嘴角和眼角又柔又暖，落在Steve眼睛裡時，Steve恍惚覺得自己的心也跟著被拉上了一個弧度。

既惶恐，又歡喜。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於Bucky的手臂與肚子裡的孩子。

當天的客人都早早入住，直到中午時分，民宿已經滿床了。  
讓Steve帶最後一位客人上樓後，Bucky輕吐出一口氣，在座位上伸了個懶腰站起身，往二樓去準備午餐。

 

民宿的工作說難不難，但是挺雜的，與其一個一個先講清楚了，倒不如讓Steve跟著他做，一方面也算是給他作伴。  
雖然當初是厭煩了大城市的喧嘩，才躲回寧謐的故鄉小鎮，但Bucky在故鄉的童年友伴大多已外出工作，新認識的都是附近商家餐廳的老闆或員工，平日可以聊天開玩笑，在提供生意資源時互相幫助，但說不上是多親密的朋友，獨自一人打理這間民宿兩三年來，Bucky也時常覺得孤單。  
如今倒是熱鬧了，Bucky一邊給平底鍋裡的蛤蠣翻面，一邊輕撫著肚子，彎起嘴角。

 

Steve給房客搬好行李，回到一樓，看見前台只留下一個「請電話聯絡或稍待片刻」的牌子，又轉身上樓。  
他本來以為Bucky到三樓休息了，經過二樓時，卻被食物的香味吸引了腳步。他沿著走廊往餐廳走，在轉角拐了個彎，正好見到Bucky端出一盤冒著香氣的義大利麵。

「蒜香蛤蠣義大利麵。」Bucky抬頭看見Steve，便說：「還有一盤在廚房裡，喏，這盤你先拿去，我再去拿另一盤。」  
『都我拿吧。』Steve說，小心地伸手接過了麵：『你要不要先休息？你還好嗎？』先前Bucky青白的臉色讓Steve嚇了一跳，不自覺地十分擔憂。  
「嗯⋯⋯那好吧，我到餐廳坐著等你。」Bucky也沒多說，把手裡的盤子遞給Steve，便自在地往餐廳走去。

 

Barnes之家只有早上供餐，上午11點後便會關閉餐廳，所以現在餐廳裡空空蕩蕩。Bucky找了張四個人的桌子，慢慢地坐了下來。  
Steve先把手上的餐盤放在桌上，又回頭去拿了另外一盤，順道在廚房找了叉子，兩人便面對面吃起午餐。

午餐吃得很安靜，但待吃得差不多了，Bucky開口說：「我先前說了，這裡只有我們兩個工作人員，以後就只有我們互相幫忙，又是住在一起，我想信任關係很重要的。你有沒有什麼事需要先告訴我的？例如⋯⋯你為什麼會失去一段時間的記憶？」  
Steve微蹙起眉，放下餐具，呼了口氣才開口：『是⋯⋯出差時的意外。』  
「車禍？」Bucky猜測著。  
『⋯⋯摔倒。』Steve簡單地回答。  
「那你忘掉了多少事？」Bucky又問。  
『約出事前一個月的事不記得，其他事目前看起來沒有什麼狀況。』Steve回答，問道：『我是什麼時候來這裡的？你記得嗎？』  
「六月初吧。」Bucky回答，手輕放在自己肚子上，一邊慢慢地想著：「大概六月十日前後。」  
Steve並不知道Bucky在用肚裡娃娃的週數回推兩人相遇的時間，只是點了點頭：『那差不多是我出差前幾日，就是⋯⋯發生意外的那次出差。』  
「這樣啊⋯⋯」出於一種直覺，Bucky認為Steve口中的「出差」並不是一般的商業出差，但凡是這種能被列為「公事」，需要「出差」，會「受傷」，又語焉不詳的事，Bucky總覺得不是一般的工作，為了確保安全，他又多問了一句：「你的這場意外，會到現在還影響你嗎？」  
Steve陡地一驚，抬眼望向Bucky，只見Bucky神色坦然，看不出有何古怪，他小心翼翼地回答：『因為是頭部受傷的關係，這半年需要每個月回天使堡看診，看血塊是否有消去。而失憶的事，醫生說，說不準什麼時候會恢復，也許不會恢復也是有可能的⋯⋯』至於其他人事方面的問題，Steve猶豫了一下，沒有多說。  
「如果你需要請假，都可以安排，但最好能提早幾天告訴我，有些事情可能得麻煩你預先幫我處理。」Bucky提醒，又笑了笑：「我之後可能會很依賴你呢。那⋯⋯你有什麼事情想問我嗎？」

 

Steve先問了Bucky的機械臂：『你手臂受過傷嗎？能提重嗎？日常需要怎麼照料呢？』  
「沒有，是天生的，我出生時左手便缺了一大截，當時長輩們就被告知，這輩子都要用義肢了。」Bucky說得很坦然：「祖父和爺爺疼我，擔心我在天使堡讀書會受人欺負，便帶回老家親自教導。我是在家自學的，一直學到要上高中時，有了仿生手臂的技術，外表看不出來是義肢了，才讓我去唸了住宿學校。去年就該換新手臂，但新手臂訂做時被廠商拖延了一段時間，就先用舊款的頂著。其實應該能換新的了，只是前陣子身體狀況不好，我不想出遠門，於是拖到現在。」  
『用著舊款的沒問題嗎？』Steve仔細看著，機械臂雖然顯眼，但其實設計得很漂亮，倒有些科幻電影的美感。  
「一開始覺得重了些，不過習慣了就好。唯一的問題是我自己感覺施同樣的力道，機械臂會造成比較嚴重的後果，剛換回機械臂時捏碎不少盤子。」Bucky自嘲地笑了笑。

 

聊了一陣子，Steve斟酌半晌，還是開了口：『你之前說，這裡只有我們兩個人住。那⋯⋯你的伴侶不住這嗎？』  
喔，終於問了。Bucky彎起嘴角，搖了搖頭：「我還是單身。」  
Steve微微驚訝地睜大眼：『那，你的alpha？你孩子的爸爸⋯⋯？』  
「他⋯⋯」Bucky很想說「他不只住在這裡，還現在就坐在這」，但還是把話吞了回去。不知怎麼的，他認為如果現在告訴Steve那些他忘記的故事，Steve也許會驚訝，但不會無禮地質疑他，即使對這寶寶的存在沒有絲毫心理準備，大概也會馬上負起父親的責任。

只是一旦如此，兩人立刻進入「共同撫養孩子」的合作關係，任何浪漫的可能即使沒有被扼殺在搖籃裡，也會被大大地延後。Bucky承認，他私心並不希望這種情況發生。  
然而若是隱瞞Steve，假使兩人之後真進一步交往，先前的隱瞞則會變成一個不知何時拆除才好的地雷。

 

Bucky思索幾秒，搖了搖頭：「我現在還不能告訴你。」  
『他拋下你走了嗎？』Steve皺著眉脫口而出，很快又急著解釋：『抱歉，我不是故意要追根究底⋯⋯』  
「沒關係的，」Bucky拍拍他的手，反而安慰起Steve：「別擔心，他不知道寶寶的存在，我也沒有被始亂終棄。」他唇角帶笑，眼睛裡也滿是笑意地說：「是我自己想要寶寶，他⋯⋯他還沒有機會決定，也許哪天他會知道的。但我相信他是個能溝通的人，如果他願意跟我一起撫養寶寶，那很好，如果不行，就當是我一個人的孩子吧，他就⋯⋯只是個捐贈一半DNA的人，其實也沒什麼。」  
Steve莫名地覺得喉頭泛酸：『你很愛他嗎？』  
「我⋯⋯我不知道。」Bucky垂下頭，溫柔地輕撫自己的肚子：「可是當我知道這寶寶的存在時，我想，如果是他的孩子，會很好的。」

 

午後的酥糖鎮很安靜，兩人在空蕩的餐室裡有一搭沒一搭地聊著。Steve望著Bucky低下頭時側臉柔和的線條，心裡湧起陌生而複雜的情緒。

想把他穩穩地抱進懷裡，小心地避開有可能傷害他的風雨；想伸手捧起他的臉頰，溫柔地承諾那些自己從未想過的諾言。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩人的互相猜測，Steve過往工作的陰霾又悄悄來襲

規律平淡但不枯燥無趣的日子，總是過得特別快，Steve轉眼就已經在Barnes之家待了兩週，屋裡內外的大小事都漸漸上手。  
Bucky大概花了三天左右，讓Steve跟著一組客人，從入住到退房，所有流程走過一遍。起初Bucky還裡裡外外的看著，一步步的教Steve該注意的大小事，但Steve學得很快，民宿裡接待的客人也簡單，一週後Bucky就不再需要前後盯著，可以放手讓Steve自行處理了。

 

『Bucky，你以後晚一點起床吧，睡得久一點。』

前日晚上，打理完一天的事，Bucky在他和Steve現在共住的屋子裡準備晚餐。他從小就挑嘴，長大後學習了爺爺的好手藝，三餐基本上喜歡自己打理，開了民宿之外雖然常常忙得後腳絆前腳，但總是盡量擠出時間，就算簡單地包個三明治，也會親自動手。Steve來了之後，他多出了一點空閑的時間，便也有體力在三餐上多花一些心思了。  
——也是因為Steve吃他的料理，總是像生平沒吃過好東西一樣，上天下地的誇，說得Bucky都好笑起來。可他每次望著Steve滿是笑意，亮晶晶的眼神，又感覺自己十分願意為他洗手作羹湯。

「怎麼了？你打算獨自扛起這民宿啦？」Bucky一邊說笑，一邊抬手給Steve添蘑菇南瓜濃湯。  
孰料Steve倒是認真地點了點頭：『你肚子大了，每天進進出出地照顧旅館已經很累，既然早餐都已經停了，索性多睡一兩小時。一大早的事情其實不算多，頂多是早早退房或是早早來報到的旅客需要處理，十點之後我要去整理剛退房的房間，那時你再來櫃檯坐鎮就好。你覺得呢？』  
「聽起來是很有道理。」Bucky扶著肚子慢慢坐下，Steve伸手在他後腰處虛扶了一把，近來他在Bucky身邊時，總是會如此小心地顧著Bucky的起臥，Bucky對他甜甜一笑，Steve便也彎了嘴角：『那你同意嗎？』  
「先試著做兩天看看，如果你真的都能應付得來，我就能清閒啦！」Bucky眼角彎彎，神情愉悅，Steve看他似乎確實喜歡這個提議，安下心來。

 

照料著這棟旅館前後時，Steve比自己原本以為的更有耐心，也漸漸琢磨出樂趣。也許是過往的生活刀光血影、步步為營得太過刺激，現在沈浸於小鎮的安穩生活，Steve已開始想像在這裡一直住到終老的生活。  
這種「一輩子」的幻想，也許和民宿主人也大有關係。

雖說Bucky聘用他時說的是請他協助打理這間民宿，但Steve不由自主的也把「照顧民宿主人」這事排進了工作內容。說來奇怪，Steve自認不是個體貼的人，工作時常被嫌棄嚴肅無趣、六親不認，但也許是酥糖鎮自帶的舒緩氣息，自從他在這裡暫時落腳，個性也跟著柔和許多，對待民宿主人更是冒出了他自己都不知道自己有的溫柔細心。  
Bucky是個活潑外向的人，即使已經挺著大肚子了還是靜不下來。Steve來了之後，他不需被綁在櫃檯後了，更是喜歡屋前屋外的到處走，平日還常常走過大半個商店街去東撿西看，一路走到街尾的市集，買了幾天份的蔬果菜肉，再託人替他送回來。每當他喜孜孜地出門走跳，Steve若是有事要處理，就只能提心吊膽地等著，他倒是想當護花使者，只是民宿的事說多不多，也不算難，但是又雜又細瑣，常常耗掉他大半的時間。而Steve在熟悉了旅館業務後，便暗暗決心要多替Bucky處理一下勞心耗力的事，既然想呵護著這頭，自然就顧不到另處了。

 

「Steve！」Steve處理完一天的事，剛關上櫃檯，放上聯絡牌子，Bucky的聲音便從後頭傳來：「我回來啦！」  
『一切都好嗎？醫生怎麼說？』Steve很自然地問候起來。今天是Bucky產檢的日子，他固定在酥糖鎮與天使堡中間一個較酥糖鎮大一些的城市，珊瑚城的一家私立醫院看診。據他說這家事酥糖鎮最近的大型醫療院所，他家從小到大，若有比較嚴重的病，都是到那裡求醫。酥糖鎮沒有給男性omega看診的產科，所以Bucky也只能每個月花上來回共四小時的車程去做產檢，等到產期將至時，大約是要在那裡租間小屋當短期住所。

聽到Bucky已經聊起備產時的計畫，Steve脫口而出：『我能陪你去。』  
「咦？」Bucky愣了下，問：「去哪？」  
『你要生寶寶的時候，我能照顧你。』Steve說，同時皺起了眉：『也許得停止營業一兩個月，時間上估算起來，下個月該開的預定便不能開了，得儘早發出通知⋯⋯』  
「等等，稍等一下⋯⋯」Bucky睜大了眼說：「你要陪我生寶寶？」  
『也許我不能進去產房，那只有親屬或是家人才能進去對吧？但我能替你打點其他事情，你到時肚子那麼大了，行動不方便，萬一半夜開始陣痛，那必須有人送你去醫院⋯⋯』Steve一件件地說起來，彷彿已經考慮了很久，他轉頭看Bucky，神色擔憂：『我不能讓你一個人擔著這些事，我不放心。』

Bucky眨了眨眼，竟有些心口發酸。

 

他早知道自己一眼看上，甚至覺得生個他的孩子也很好，這樣的男子必然不差。但跟Steve朝夕相處下來，Bucky仍覺得自己情意堆疊的速度超乎他的想像，整顆心淨是繞著他打轉，為他每一個溫柔呵護的舉動心跳如擂，卻又少見的躊躇不前。  
他把事情弄得太複雜了，Bucky心想，Steve對他也許不是沒有好感，但所有動作都小心謹慎，分寸不逾。一開始Bucky以為Steve就是這麼拘謹，但想想初次見面就能和自己乾柴烈火的人，想必不可能太過內向，而除非失憶會讓人連審美也改變，不然沒道理半個月下來，兩人仍維持毫無曖昧的合作關係。

 

在數次Bucky佯裝無意的試探下，他漸漸猜出了Steve的心思。

「他在想我的alpha還會回來，他不敢對我動感情。」夜裡，Bucky躺在床上，思索著這件事，忍不住苦笑，開始思考起該如何讓兩人感情能順其自然地發展，又能讓Steve在該知道的時候知道他幻想中的「Bucky的alpha」究竟是誰。

 

而隔著一層樓的Steve，腦海裡也正想著Bucky。

Steve在「初次」見面時，便很為Bucky出色的外表所驚艷，又緊接著被他堅強溫柔的個性吸引。他並不在乎Bucky肚子裡的孩子的另一個爸爸究竟是誰，卻很在乎Bucky對那位alpha的看法，以及未來的計劃裡有沒有那人的位置。他仔細觀察這一陣子，實在看不出Bucky對那位alpha還有沒有感情。Bucky和他幾乎一整天都待在一起，Bucky去哪都會跟他說一聲，這扎實被Steve掌握的行程中，毫無另一個人的立足之地。  
如果Bucky同意，Steve完全不介意一肩扛起另一個父親的職責，照顧Bucky也照顧孩子，他心裡唯一在意的，便是那位Bucky覺得「有他的孩子是件好事」的神秘男子。

 

煩躁地翻了個身，Steve放在床邊的手機剛好也震動了一下。他拿起手機，就著手機的光快速地查看了信箱，在讀完這封前同事寄來的短信後，不悅又微微憂心地皺起眉。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 試著約會。

Steve在共和國的警政情報機關工作了七年，期間國內案件破獲無數，和國外機構聯手也頗有斬獲，其中貫穿他特工生涯的是一特別難纏的跨國犯罪集團九頭蛇。九頭蛇勢力龐大，牽連的案件橫跨毒賭酒嫖黑，幾乎所有能想到的犯罪，這集團都曾插上一腳。  
從進入警政系統開始，Steve接的第一個大案便牽扯上九頭蛇，後來又屢戰屢勝，被調入專門負責大案難案的神盾局，特工生涯從此跟九頭蛇糾纏不清，直到數月前，他們和德國警方合作，直搗九頭蛇在德國的最大基地，刨根解底。過程中犧牲了兩名同袍，Steve自己也受了重傷，從高處摔落，頭部受到重擊，還好勉強撿回一條小命，但腦裡的瘀血需要一段時間讓身體自行吸收，短暫的失憶現象也仍需觀察。  
多年死敵大破，身心俱疲之下，Steve決定退休，至少先好好休養一陣。有舊時長官邀請他到安全公司任職，Steve還沒答覆，只說需要休息一段日子。

前日他收到老同事的信，內容簡單，只告誡他要小心九頭蛇某個分支的殘黨，一個仍在外逃亡的小隊，殘存人數約五人上下，但首領暴戾異常，近來被發現蹤跡在距離酥糖鎮約一小時車程的一座山城裡出沒。  
Steve作為清剿九頭蛇的領導，向來是他們的眼中釘，老同事提醒他需要特別小心。

 

九頭蛇的殘黨固然是件煩心事，但眼下Steve還有更煩惱也更重要的事。

 

「其實你真的不用被這民宿綁住，寸步都不敢離。」Bucky如孕前一般輕巧地跳上櫃檯的桌子坐著，Steve膽戰心驚地伸手要扶，見他坐穩了，還是一刻都不敢鬆懈。  
『我也沒什麼地方要去，待在這就挺好。』Steve緩緩地說，語氣平靜安和，Bucky卻說：「連跟我出去逛逛也不想嗎？」  
『去逛逛？』Steve疑問：『去哪？』  
「哪都好啊，你都來了大半個月了，酥糖鎮你除了這民宿還去了哪？」Bucky翻了個白眼：「你都不膩嗎？」  
一點也不，Steve心想，你已經是我每日最燦爛的風景了啊。

拗不過Bucky的要求，Steve開始每天傍晚陪著Bucky出去散步。

 

從車站出來的正前方便是酥糖鎮的中央大道，紅磚鋪成的石板路頗有年歲，和兩旁的老屋一樣，多是酥糖鎮的昌盛期就修建完成，一路細心保留至今的古物。Steve走在Bucky身邊，看著他踩著高低不均還有些地方坑坑疤疤的街道，皺緊的眉一刻也鬆不開。  
「擔什麼心呀，這條街我從小走到大，閉著眼睛走也是順的。」Bucky不以為意，腳步確實如他自己說的踩得穩健。

沿著石板路走上十分鐘，便是凱薩廣場，每日傍晚都會有市集在此，形形色色的玩意都有。傍晚人潮洶湧，Steve讓Bucky挽著他的手臂，兩人在人群中緩步前行，一攤攤的晃過去。

 

Bucky是酥糖鎮的老鎮民了，跟這些攤販也多有熟識，一攤一攤的說說笑笑，Steve只是靜靜地跟著，偶爾在Bucky喚他時搭幾句話。  
前面幾攤都只是寒暄，直到了Rebecca的花店，Bucky才真的揚起大大的笑臉，給了圓臉親切的老闆娘一個緊緊的擁抱。

「Steve，這是我從小就認識的死黨，Rebecca。」Bucky為兩人簡單介紹後，轉頭問Rebecca：「你怎麼好久沒來？」Bucky問，Rebecca解釋了下自己家裡最近的狀況，又看著Steve問：「Steve是你的新房客？」Barnes之家的房客來去得可多了，但Bucky帶了介紹給自己的，倒是頭一位。  
「嗯，我新男友。」Bucky玩笑地說，已經分心在看另一個餐具攤販的Steve吃了一驚，回過頭，卻趕上Bucky正在大笑：「騙你的呢，沒看我挺著這麼個大肚子嗎？我哪有那個功夫啊！」  
「你啊，」Rebecca也笑了，無奈地搖搖頭：「我倒覺得你給自己找個新男友挺好，現在照顧你，以後還能照顧寶寶。」  
「哪來那麼情深義重的alpha，天上掉下來嗎？」Bucky嘴角微彎，語氣淡然，神色卻有些嘲諷：「我自己過得很好。」  
「不過我看你身邊這個不錯。」Rebecca壓低音量，傾身靠近Bucky：「長得帥，身材壯實，也很有禮貌。剛剛我一路看著你們走過來，他眼神一直黏著你，一刻也不離。你老實說，這近水樓台⋯⋯月亮到手了嗎？」  
Bucky沒回答，只是對Rebecca笑了笑，指了指她身邊的一個大花瓶：「給我幾朵藍玫瑰吧，我想給櫃檯那邊插上一束。」

Bucky一旦轉移話題，態度就很明顯了，Rebecca只得順著他的意，彎腰替他挑選花朵。

 

兩人既是童年就認識的好朋友，Rebecca深知Bucky從小就很有主見，個性溫柔卻不軟弱。當年他放棄正在上升期的事業，回到酥糖鎮開一間小小的民宿，如今又決定當起單身爸爸，這期間必然受過不少來自外人的「批評指教」，而Bucky從不放在心上。他下定決心的事便不會輕易轉圜，Rebecca作為好友難掩擔憂。  
不過Bucky既個性如此，向來也特別堅強，無論遇到什麼難關，總是能一一克服，化阻力為助力。Barnes之家經營得很好，已經在旅客中小有名氣，Rebecca暗自希望，Bucky這次的決定，也是他人生的新助力。

血脈相連的孩子，亦能讓他重新覺得自己被愛。


	7. Chapter 7

當天晚上，Bucky睡得比較早。他本來只是在床上看書，卻迷迷糊糊地睡著了。

他原先睡得好好的，凌晨時卻突然醒了過來，感到十分口渴。房間裡的燈關了，想來是Steve上來看過他，他每晚睡前都會來看看他是不是安好，如果還醒著就道一聲晚安。Bucky翻個身，伸手去床頭櫃拿水瓶，打開來喝上兩口就沒了。  
在睏倦與口渴間掙扎了一會兒，Bucky決定還是下樓去倒個水。

他扶著把手慢慢走下來，在廚房裡摸索了一下，打開了燈，站在水壺前倒了一杯水，正慢慢地喝著時，背後突然響起輕輕的拍嚓一聲，Bucky頓時寒毛豎起，他還沒反應過來，背後一個陌生的嗓音低喝：「別動！別出聲！」  
Bucky僵在當場，動都不敢動。

 

酥糖鎮的治安一直很好，但不管治安再怎麼好的地方，也不能保證沒有任何犯罪事件。偶爾還是會有一些闖空門的案件，鎮上的治安單位常常到處提醒大家不能掉以輕心。  
只是Bucky怎麼想也沒想過這事會輪到自己家。

「你好好配合，我拿了錢就走。」那個低啞的聲音說，Bucky感受到有個尖銳的冰涼物體抵著他，他手腳發軟、說不出話，只能拼命點頭。  
「在哪裡？」  
「在⋯⋯在我臥室，我錢包裡有錢⋯⋯」Bucky心裡暗咒，這什麼年代了，誰還會把錢放在家裡？會找這種普通住宅搶劫的，不是窮困到極點只好找最笨方法一拼的小偷，就是意不僅在錢的亡命之徒。拜託千萬是前一種。  
「帶我去。」

Bucky被押著往客廳走，他現在本來就行動沒那麼俐落，因為害怕動作又更慢，小偷把他抓得死緊，他手臂好痛，腳步也踏不穩，一不小心竟然絆了一跤，摔倒在地。  
他下意識地蜷縮起來，護緊了肚子，動也不敢動。

 

他原本以為那個小偷會撲上來把他硬抓起來，對方有武器，他害怕自己亂動反而造成更壞的影響，只敢維持原本的動作。出乎他意料的是，小偷沒有過來，反而是他背後傳來重擊的聲音，有個人倒地了，然後一聲又一聲砰砰響，是拳頭打在肉上的聲音。但很快的，背後的聲音突然停了。  
發生什麼事？Bucky不知道自己該怎麼辦，他全身都在發抖，但是有人喊了他的名字，放輕了腳步走到他身邊：『Bucky？天哪Bucky⋯⋯你還好嗎？你感覺怎樣？疼嗎？沒事了Bucky⋯⋯』

 

Steve覺得自己心臟差點停擺。

他半夜忽然醒來，聽到Bucky下樓的聲音。Bucky沒吃晚餐就睡著了，Steve給他留了一鍋湯，他打算下樓去告訴Bucky。他坐起身，沒穿拖鞋就下了樓，在他快要走到廚房時，廚房內一個陌生的嗓音讓Steve立刻警覺起來。  
他將腳步放到最輕，無聲地躲進廚房門外的陰影下，從門縫觀察狀況。

那個陌生男子體型不高也不壯，臉頰削瘦，神情看來有些恍惚，手裡有武器，但是動作並不靈敏，Steve初步判斷那是一名普通的闖入者。  
不是九頭蛇，Steve放下了一半的心，仔細注意情況變化，準備在適當時刻出手制服男子。  
但還沒等到他出手，情況忽變，Bucky摔了一跤，陌生男子被他拉得一個踉蹌，Steve立刻衝上前，先抓住他持刀的手，逼他放開了武器，隨後把他壓倒在地。陌生男子試圖掙扎揮拳，Steve幾個重拳之下，男子立刻失去意識昏了過去。

確認男子已經沒有辦法反抗，Steve馬上起身去到Bucky身邊。他小心地扶起Bucky，讓Bucky靠在自己懷裡：『怎麼樣？哪裡疼嗎？需不需要看醫生？我馬上送你去⋯⋯』  
Bucky搖搖頭，肚子裡的寶寶像沒事發生過一樣，輕輕踢了他一腳，除此之外沒有其他的不適症狀，Bucky舒了一口氣，轉頭望見一臉憂心的Steve正手足無措地想要檢查他的身體狀況，他忽然傾身吻了上去。

 

他怦怦亂跳的心臟正慢慢歸位，隨著他想要又一直不夠的alpha氣息被他吸入鼻腔，他骨子裡亂竄的恐懼也一點一滴蒸發。Steve的手放在他背後來回撫摸，手臂穩穩地摟著他，但放任他急切的吻和近乎霸道的啃咬，只是溫柔地回應著，直到Bucky氣喘吁吁地放開他。  
Steve抬手把Bucky的頭髮整理到耳後，安撫的吻落在他水霧霧的雙眼。

 

Steve報了警，在警察到來前，他把Bucky抱上樓。

Bucky摟著Steve的脖子，臉埋在Steve的肩膀上，Steve走得很穩，幾乎沒讓他感到什麼震動，就已經到了房間，被他輕輕放在床上。  
「不要走。」Bucky小聲說，Steve坐在床邊，輕撫Bucky臉頰，安撫道：『沒事了，Bucky，別擔心，我會處理好的。』  
Bucky不說話，只是睜著大眼睛望著Steve，Steve忍不住又彎腰吻了他的額頭：『睡吧，我會保護你。』

 

把小偷送上警車，又做了簡單的筆錄，再檢查了一遍屋子，天色已經透出微光。Steve上樓去看Bucky，Bucky正沈沈地睡著，Steve替他按好被子，索性在床邊的地板上盤腿坐下，他看著Bucky的睡顏，不知不覺也睡了過去。

Bucky再次醒來，翻身看了床邊的時鐘，已經過了中午。房裡空無一人，只有床頭櫃上放著一個保溫碗，Bucky打開一看，裡面是還冒著微溫的番茄蔬菜濃湯。碗邊留著一張紙條，署名的是Steve：『我去工作了，你多休息。別煩惱任何事，一切有我。』  
短短幾行字，Bucky看了又看，最後他舉起紙條貼到唇邊，在Steve的簽名上落下一個輕輕的吻。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve和寶寶的第一次「貼身」接觸

自從Steve能完整掌握Barnes之家前前後後的大小事，他早就多次說過讓Bucky在家好好休息，Bucky卻都不聽。他說現在正是胎相最穩定的時候，又有了Steve這個得力助手，不趁著此時到處走走跑跑，等孩子出生後就更沒時間了。  
Steve自然是管不了他，只能在後面提心吊膽。但今天Bucky真的乖乖在家睡覺，因著昨晚的意外，Steve還是一顆心懸在半天放不下來。

他請前同事簡單查了一下，昨晚的小偷確實只是個普通的小偷，一個昏了頭的毒蟲，闖進民宅想要撈點錢，和九頭蛇八竿子打不著關係。而在附近山城的那幾個九頭蛇餘黨，已經在圍剿中死了三個，剩下在逃的兩個也被掌握了蹤跡，估計很快能逮捕歸案，毋須擔心。  
謝過對方後，Steve鬆了一大口氣。九頭蛇前來尋仇是他最煩惱的事，如果只是偶然闖進的小偷，那加個保全設備便能解決，Steve熟知這方面的門路和優秀人才。  
但其實最保險的還是讓Bucky睡在他身邊，Steve的腦海裡竄進這個念頭，彎起的嘴角還沒放下，Bucky便打電話過來了。

「你能載我去醫院嗎？」電話那頭Bucky的聲音是少有的虛弱和慌張，Steve猛地一驚，Bucky下一句話讓他立刻從椅子上站了起來：「我肚子好疼。」

 

Barnes家是有車的，還有兩台。一台是有復古風味的老車，是祖父們留給Bucky的；另一台是休旅車，這是Bucky自己開的。以前他常常開車出行，但自從懷孕中期後，有時水腫得厲害，連鞋子都穿不太住，就不敢自己開車了，每月的產檢他都會先訂好車子，請人來回接送。他把休旅車的鑰匙給了Steve，就掛在櫃台旁。  
然而現在狀況緊迫，Steve沒時間多想，在櫃檯和大門留了牌子便去車庫把車子開到大門外，再回去接了Bucky。

 

Bucky的狀況比Steve自己幻想的好些，只是臉色有些蒼白，但還能正常行走。

『很疼嗎？』Steve在給Bucky繫安全帶時，望著相當沈默的Bucky，憂心地問。  
「現在好些了，剛剛突然抽痛了幾次，我怕昨天摔的那一跤還是影響了寶寶，不敢掉以輕心。」Bucky回望Steve，見他滿臉憂慮，勉強彎起嘴角笑了笑，拍拍他的手：「我想應該沒事，但還是去看看醫生比較好。」  
『當然，我們馬上出發。』

 

所幸Bucky的狀況並沒有大礙，醫生診斷後認為只是因為受到驚嚇，有輕微的子宮收縮的情形，開了安胎藥，不用住院但是讓他回去後好好休息，能躺在床上就躺在床上，別亂跑。  
Bucky有些委屈的看了眼旁邊一臉欣慰的Steve，Steve倒是沒什麼遮掩地說：『我早告訴你要多休息了。』

他陪著Bucky在藥局前面的長椅上等著領藥，Bucky歪在他身上，Steve調整了下坐姿讓Bucky能舒服地靠在他的肩側。  
昨晚那個突如其來的吻，Steve其實不知道現在Bucky到底怎麼想的，他謹慎地認為Bucky至少是對他有強烈好感的，但這好感到什麼程度，Steve還是沒有把握。

他輕輕用右手摟著Bucky的肩膀，在他上臂處安慰地撫摸，Bucky的右手伸過去握住了Steve的左手，Steve扣住他的掌心，拇指在他手背上輕揉，Bucky抬起眼看他，忽然問：「你想摸摸我的肚子嗎？寶寶在動。」  
『我⋯⋯我嗎？』Steve嚇了一跳，他跟Bucky先前就已有些簡單的肢體互動，但是他從來沒摸過Bucky的肚子，畢竟那確實是有點親密的舉動，除了跟Bucky有關，也和寶寶的另一個爸爸有關，Steve不確定Bucky願不願意，他不敢輕舉妄動。  
「嗯，你想嗎？」Bucky抓著Steve的手放到自己肚子上方，Steve猶豫了一下，慢慢把手掌心貼住了Bucky隆起的小腹。

 

這是Steve跟他們兩個的孩子的第一次互動，Bucky倚在Steve懷裏，眼眶有點發燙。在生命的最初期，血緣天性還有著它強大的力量，Steve輕輕的觸碰，竟然讓已經在肚子裡翻滾了一整天的寶寶漸漸安靜下來。  
『他⋯⋯他是不是不動了？』Steve有些慌，他收回手，擔心自己做錯了什麼。  
「他喜歡你碰他，所以現在乖乖的了。」Bucky笑著說：「他已經躁動了大半天，早該停歇的。」  
『是嗎？』Steve點了點頭，心思又回到Bucky身上：『那你呢？你還在不舒服嗎？』  
「我好多了。」Bucky說，和Steve十指交扣，望著他說：「你在我身邊，我很安心。」猶豫了一下，Bucky又開口：「Steve⋯⋯」

Steve沒聽到Bucky要說什麼，號碼機跳到了他的號，他拍拍Bucky的手臂，起身去幫他領藥。錯過了那個可以開口的大好良機，Bucky已經到嘴邊的話又全部吞了回去。

 

回程的路上，Bucky睡著了。Steve本想抱他上樓，但車停進車庫後Bucky便睜開了眼，搖搖晃晃地自己下了車，Steve走在他身後小心看顧著他，直到Bucky走進他自己的房間，爬上了床。  
「陪我。」Bucky睡著前迷迷糊糊地對站在房門口的Steve說，Steve走了進來，坐在床沿，讓Bucky抱著他的手臂。

 

也許他曾經煩惱的都不重要，如果Bucky願意把自己跟孩子交給他，那他們就該是自己往後的首要任務，佔據在第一優先的位置。

『你真讓我不知道如何是好。』Steve對著懷中人輕聲說，深怕擾醒了他。  
Bucky兀自睡得安穩，Steve另一隻手拂過他頰邊的髮絲，俯身輕輕吻了他的臉龐：『我太喜歡太喜歡你，Bucky，讓我一直留在你身邊，拜託⋯⋯』

 

最後我們還是會投降的，所有問題煩惱遲疑都被拋到一旁。  
而愛令我們難以猶豫。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 表白。

Bucky躺在床上休養的那一週，所有事情都壓在Steve肩頭，他本來應該會很累的，卻反而顯得格外神采奕奕。

 

「你為什麼顯得更有精神了？」Bucky在Steve來給他送午餐時，懷疑地問：「有什麼好事嗎？」  
『你好好地待在床上休息，我很安心，自然精神就好了。』Steve答得順暢，Bucky不禁氣結：「幹嗎那麼擔心？醫生也說了現在明明是安穩期。」  
『我也不知道⋯⋯Bucky，』Steve坐在床邊，伸手揉了揉Bucky的手臂，面露遲疑：『我⋯⋯也許我有些事想跟你說。』  
「嗯？」Bucky一邊吃著水果沙拉一邊心不在焉的問。他好想自己做飯喔，Steve的手藝雖然不算太誇張，還是比不上他自己做的好吃，可是醫生不讓他下床，而他身邊有個極力遵守醫囑的「監督者」⋯⋯  
Steve還沒說完他要說什麼，他的手機忽然響了起來。他接起來應了幾句，很快站起身：『有人要入住，我去處理。』他的手在Bucky肩膀輕捏了捏：『有任何事都馬上聯絡我？』  
Bucky點點頭，看著Steve離開。

 

說來他很清楚，他跟Steve對彼此的吸引力太過強烈，第一次見面時壓抑不住，重逢後日以繼夜的密集相處，更是情難自禁。他們遲早要在一起的，不是現在也是近在咫尺的未來，Bucky已經再沒有遲疑。  
唯一要煩惱的是該怎麼告訴他孩子的事。

慢慢躺下來靠著枕頭，Bucky輕輕摸著已經七個月大，高高隆起的腹部。他和Steve的寶寶在前天Steve第一次摸了他的肚子後，似乎對Steve的出現越來越敏感。每當Steve靠近他，寶寶便會開始興奮地手足舞蹈，踢得特別厲害，可Steve通常不會主動跟寶寶互動，每每確認Bucky情況無恙後就離開，再沒碰過Bucky的肚子。  
他眼裡只有自己，每思及此，Bucky心裡就又甜又酸。

「他會很愛你的，寶貝，我相信。無論他知道不知道。」

 

Steve花了幾天的時間——但認真說起來，他已經花了好幾週的時間在幻想和推翻——考慮無數種可能的表白方式，卻覺得沒有一種是最完美的。  
有的太誇張，有的太虛華，有的太簡單，有的太低調，總之沒有一個令Steve覺得「沒錯，我的Bucky就該擁有這個！」

我的Bucky，Steve在內心暗暗咀嚼這個名稱，這簡單的幾個字在他嘴裡翻來滾去，尚未吐出以前就已經醞釀出滿滿的甜味。

 

最後他只買了一束花。  
一束很大很大，遮住了他整個上半身的花。

 

Bucky是先看到有一大束花進來他的房間，才發現那花後面的人。

「這什麼？」Bucky心跳得飛快，他很清楚送花不是一個日常的友誼行動，更何況他現在又還沒生，只不過在家養胎而已，Steve沒事送什麼花？  
『送你的花。』Steve艱難地把花放在牆邊，Rebecca再三保證Bucky什麼花都喜歡，最後給他配了這麼大一束，這比起送人的花束，更像是放在家裡裝飾的盆景。  
「為什麼要送我花？」Bucky問，Steve直起腰，轉過身，似笑非笑地問：『你猜？』  
猜什麼啊！Bucky一下子生氣起來，他抿起嘴，還沒說話，Steve下一句話又立刻澆熄他的怒火：『因為我要跟你表白。』

 

Steve說了好多話，Bucky都快記不起來了，只記得Steve從他認為的初次見面開始說，詳盡地描述Bucky在他心裡有多麼多麼好，多美多好看，多堅強多溫柔，多聰明多細緻⋯⋯饒是情場身經百戰的Bucky也有些受不住，臉上的熱度蹭蹭地往上燒。

『做我男朋友吧，Bucky。』Steve握著Bucky的右手，和他自己的左手十指交扣，抵在他的下巴：『我發誓我會一直一直對你好。我好喜歡好喜歡你⋯⋯』  
「可是我⋯⋯」Bucky垂下頭，金屬手掌小心翼翼地放在自己的肚子上：「我的寶寶⋯⋯」  
『我會連寶寶一起照顧，我發誓，只要你同意。』Steve立刻說，他的右手輕撫著Bucky的臉頰，輕聲說：『你愛的、你在意的、你想要的，Bucky，我都接受，都為你想，都為你做。』

 

『我要吻你了，可以嗎？』Steve低下頭，他在貼近Bucky前停頓了一秒，似乎真的在等待Bucky的允許。  
Bucky彎起嘴角，直接拉下Steve的脖子，貼上他的唇，給了他一個極盡纏綿的深吻。  
「⋯⋯笨蛋。」微喘著氣分開，Bucky的額頭還貼著Steve的，望進他海藍色的瞳孔：「哪有人接吻還要預告的？」  
Steve一下下吻著Bucky的嘴角，問：『那愛你要預告嗎？』  
「你還沒有開始愛我嗎？」Bucky咬著唇反問，神情裡盡是甜蜜歡喜。  
大笑著收緊了雙手，Steve把Bucky緊緊抱在懷裏，感到他隆起的肚子正柔柔抵著自己的小腹，竟有些因太過幸福而湧起的淚意：『已經開始了，Buck。』

 

『我早就開始愛你了。』


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 答案揭曉

「你今晚別回去了。」

 

Bucky仍靠在Steve懷裏，手指在他手臂和胸口滑來滑去，不時仰頭親親他的下巴，Steve就會再低頭吻他。親密的氛圍纏繞著兩人，讓彼此都一點也不想分開。  
『回去哪？我不是一直住在這嗎？』Steve問，他的手指繞著Bucky已經長到及肩的頭髮，抬起手親吻他的髮絲。  
「別回去你房間。」Bucky要求：「我想要你在這裡陪我。」  
Steve笑了，點點頭應允。Bucky滿意地彎起嘴角，又說：「再親親我。」  
捧著Bucky的臉龐，Steve從善如流。

 

夜裡Steve整理完民宿的事，盥洗後換了衣服，便上樓來看Bucky睡了沒。

Bucky的房裡只開著小夜燈，床上的人閉著雙眼，呼吸輕淺，Steve輕手輕腳地拉開棉被鑽進去，Bucky動了動，迷茫地說：「Steve？」  
『是我。抱歉吵了你，你快睡吧。』Steve替Bucky拉好棉被，Bucky則拉過Steve的手，讓他摟著自己：「沒關係，你抱著我嘛。」  
察覺到Bucky可能睡得不安穩，即使半夢半醒間還是皺著眉，Steve伸手輕揉開他眉間，又加了一個吻在其上，彷彿想給他一個安眠的咒語，抽去那些擾他清夢的憂思。他讓Bucky翻過身去，胸口貼住他的後背，把人穩穩地護在懷裡。  
『晚安。』

 

和心愛的人肌膚相親，難免令人多有綺思，然而Steve不知是完全沒想到這事，還是因為擔心Bucky的身體而強自忍耐，始終沒有多進一步的動作，反倒是Bucky一大清早就鬧著他。

「你不想多摸摸我嗎？」Bucky雙手摟著Steve的脖子，纏著Steve說。  
在已經綁定的伴侶中，孕期間如果能有適當的親密行為，對懷孕的omega和肚子裡的寶寶而言，身心狀況都會更加安穩愉悅，但Bucky狀況特殊，他並沒有綁定的alpha，所以對alpha的生理性需求也沒那麼嚴重，只是有時在閱讀孕期資料時看到相關資訊，總會忍不住想著Steve。既然人都在懷裡了，此時不做，更待何時？  
「書上說，我現在很軟、很柔、很滑，」Bucky咬著下唇憋住笑，睜大雙眼看著Steve：「真的不要嗎？」  
『Bucky⋯⋯』Steve又擔心又無奈又捨不得推開Bucky。懷中人的睡褲早就不知道被他踢到哪裡去，輕薄的上衣已經撩到遮不了什麼的程度，Steve的手在Bucky背部滑動著向下，揉著他的下背，嘆著氣說：『現在真的不行。』  
「為什麼？你不想要嗎？」扭動著往Steve身上貼，Bucky繼續問：「現在貼著我的這根東西是什麼？」  
『是我非常想要的證明，』Steve答得很坦白，只是深深吸氣後又吐氣，摟著Bucky坐了起來：『但你不能太晚吃早餐記得嗎？』Steve對Bucky的身體狀況掌握得很仔細，Bucky過去的工作環境壓力極大，導致他腸胃功能一直不太好，發現這件事後，Steve對Bucky的用餐時間是一點也不馬虎，該吃時就會盯著他吃，該睡時也會立刻趕人去睡。  
「不記得。」Bucky耍賴著說，Steve彎腰撿來地上的睡褲給Bucky穿上，一邊用手替他整理頭髮一邊笑著說：『你怎麼比寶寶還會賴皮呢？』  
人但凡被細心地愛著，總能養出一點嬌氣，即使過去從來沒有過。Bucky仰頭吻了吻Steve的下巴，又埋進他的胸口，Steve下巴頂著Bucky的頭頂，手掌在他背後揉了揉：『今天客人比較少，而且都是預定早上入住，我想早點處理完，下午可以帶你出去走走？』他壓低了聲音說：『其他事情⋯⋯晚上再繼續？』  
Bucky點點頭，掩藏不住的笑意蔓延在嘴角。

 

然而人算不如天算，臨時入住的客人讓Steve還是忙到了晚餐時間，兩人都吃飽飯後，Steve牽著Bucky的手，沿著小鎮中央的主要道路，悠閒地一路散步到小鎮另一頭的公園，撿了塊視野開闊的草地，鋪好野餐布當作墊布讓兩人能坐下來看看風景。  
天氣很好，月光皎潔，繁星點點，Steve讓Bucky坐在他大腿間，背後能倚靠著他，他一邊跟Bucky說話一邊輕輕地搖晃著他，Bucky回過頭看他，他便低頭給他一個溫柔的吻。

 

跟心之所戀密密相依，即使只是最普通的舉動，也能讓心口溫暖得像是捧著一口小火爐，爐裡燒的是綿綿不絕的愛意。

 

滿心喜悅中還有一個尚未解決的秘密，Bucky微側過身，抬頭望著Steve：「Steve⋯⋯」終於找到一個能好好說話的時機，Bucky早已下定決心要談談這件事：「關於寶寶，我有件事想跟你說。」  
Steve認真地看著他，等待Bucky的下一句話。他直覺猜測Bucky想告訴他寶寶的另一個爸爸，便做好了心理準備，耐心地等著，然而Bucky把他的手放到自己的肚子上，右手覆蓋在Steve的手背，語氣慎重地說：「寶寶是⋯⋯我們兩個的孩子。」

Steve愣了愣，笑了起來：『Buck，我當然會把寶寶當成我們兩個的孩子看待，你不相信我嗎？』  
「你是真的一點都記不起來了是嗎？」Bucky搖搖頭，有點好笑又有點無奈說：「Steve，我的話就是字面上的意思，我肚子裡的寶寶，是你的孩子。」


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 無限延長的美好瞬間。

距離Bucky告訴他，他們兩個的第一次見面不只是「見面」，Bucky肚子裡的孩子也是他的這件事，已經過了一個多禮拜，Steve仍然不時沈浸在一種不真實的快樂裡。

 

「你真的完全想不起來啦？」Bucky懶洋洋地趴在桌上說，Steve正對著電腦確認最後一次「暫停營業」的公告，搖了搖頭：『我是真的不記得，我這幾天拼命的想，想得頭都痛了⋯⋯』  
「別。」Bucky立刻抓住他的手：「我一直沒再問過你，你頭部受傷的問題不用回診嗎？」  
『當初離開天使堡時，已經確定暫時無大礙了，醫生只說如果突然出現噁心、劇烈頭痛或是暈眩的情況，要趕快就診，我到目前為止都沒有這些症狀。』Steve反手握住Bucky的手，捏了捏他的手掌：『別擔心。』  
「我跟你說的故事，你也一點都不懷疑嗎？」Bucky噙著笑又問，Steve挑起了眉：『我完全相信，我第一次見到你，就想跟你上床。』  
Bucky笑得埋進了Steve懷裏，Steve點下了「訊息張貼」的鍵，側轉過身，把Bucky抱上大腿，親了親他柔軟的臉頰，把臉靠在他肩膀上：『我唯一懷疑的是，怎麼會有這麼好的事突然掉到我頭上？』  
「因為你很愛我？」Bucky手指揉著Steve的深金髮，狀似無意地說。  
『我是很愛你，Bucky。』Steve抬起頭，望著聽到他這句話，整個臉色都亮起來的Bucky，傾身親吻他的鎖骨：『我怎麼可能不愛你⋯⋯』

 

Bucky的孕期馬上就要滿32週了，為了保險起見，Steve已經在珊瑚城找好房子，付了三個月的租金。幾個禮拜前他們就已經在網站與臉書粉絲團公告，下週起Barnes之家會暫停營業，讓民宿老闆專心待產，今天就是Bucky生產前最後一個營業日，中午送走最後一個房客，Steve請清潔公司派了三個人來，把整間民宿，包含他和Bucky的住家，進行一次徹底的大掃除。打掃完後，清潔公司會把客房內的家具都蓋上防塵布，家裡則是由Steve負責，明天用過早餐，他們就會出發前往珊瑚城，入住未來三個月他們的小屋子。  
現在Bucky的肚子已經相當重，只能用散步維持每天的基本運動量，Steve越發不放心讓他自己一個人，時時刻刻都要待在他身邊顧著他。牽著Steve的手走過大半個酥糖鎮，已經是Bucky每日必做的事，那些看著他長大的老人和他的童年玩伴，沒有一個人不知道他和這個來替他打理民宿的「好員工」陷入了熱戀。

 

和真心適合自己的人戀愛是完全不同的體驗，要操的心少一半，甜蜜喜悅卻多上十倍。Bucky喜歡抓住每個Steve沒在和自己說話的時刻，悄悄地偷瞄他，看他為民宿工作時認真嚴謹，看他和街坊閒談時從容溫和，一顰一笑都有Steve Rogers特有的穩定氣質，Bucky總是看著看著就忍不住彎起嘴角。  
而Steve每次都能逮到他。

『你又在偷看我啦？』Steve笑著說，伸手把人拉進懷裡緊緊抱住。  
Bucky回抱住他，親吻他的側臉：「我想看你就看你，你管得了我嗎？」  
『管不了管不了，』Steve捏了捏Bucky的屁股：『求你多看看我。』Steve側過臉，Bucky的吻便落在他唇上：『別移開。』

 

飄泊數載，浪蕩些年，這次他終於踏踏實實地回到家了。

 

『房子我請仲介開直播讓我看了幾次，裡裡外外的檢查了一遍，看起來是沒問題，但我還是不放心。我們早點過去，在你預約的時間前可以先去屋子裡瞧瞧，如果實在不行，我還找了幾個備案⋯⋯』Steve一邊開車一邊說，平穩的車速讓Bucky有些發睏，Steve說的話他只聽進去一半，迷糊地應聲著。  
Steve轉過頭看見Bucky瞇著眼睛往窗邊倒，趁著紅燈扭過身去替他把座椅放平了，再把原先蓋在他腿上的外套往上拉了拉，伸手把Bucky半蓋住臉的頭髮撥到耳後。

一手放在Bucky高高隆起的肚子上，一手捧著Bucky的臉頰，Steve望著他的睡顏，心裡湧上千言萬語。  
他抿緊了唇，最後只輕聲說：『我好想說謝謝⋯⋯可是更想說，我愛你。』

 

他自小家貧，性子孤僻又父母早逝，始終沒有多少親近的朋友親人，進了特務體系更是與世隔絕，學的做的，沒有一件事是能拿來和外人閒聊的，和同事之間雖然有以命相護的交情，可是下了工作，各人有各人的交際和家庭。  
Steve一直以為自己習慣也安於這種生活，直到Bucky出現在他生活裡，讓他開始重新定義，快樂與幸福。

 

『Bucky，我有可能永遠也想不起來我遺忘的那些記憶。』  
夜裡，Steve和Bucky用完晚餐，窩在暫時的新家客廳沙發上，有一搭沒一搭地閒聊時，Steve握著Bucky的手，突然這麼說。  
Bucky靠著Steve胸口，神色鎮定，似乎一點也不驚訝：「我早猜到了。」  
『你不介意嗎？』Steve忐忑地問。  
「你又不是故意忘記我的，有什麼好介意？」Bucky彎起嘴角說：「想不起來我們的旖旎一夜，倒是你比較虧吧？嘖嘖，我可是日日回味，喜不自勝呢。」  
Steve瞇起眼睛，原先放在Bucky肚子上那隻手開始不安分的往衣服裡面摸：『沒關係，我知道你會慢慢補償我的。』  
腳掌在Steve小腿上滑呀滑地，Bucky問：「那你還磨蹭什麼？」

 

過去是回憶，未來是期盼，你總有一席之地。  
在我的人生裡，在我心裡。

你是我渴望能拉長到無限遙遠的美好瞬間，無論相遇幾遍。


End file.
